danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Liliruca Arde
Liliruca Arde ' is a supporter for the Hestia Familia. Appearance She is about 100 cm tall (Approximately 3'2" ) with a petite body. In Chienthrope form, she has short maroon colored hair and eyes. Also, her head has a pair of fur-covered ears and a tail behind her back. In Pallum form, she has chestnut-coloured, shoulder length hair covering the neck. Personality She seems to portray as having a double personality. One shows off when she is despising herself; and the other is her normal cheerful self. After she is saved by Bell, she becomes much closer to him and also develops feelings for him. History She was born to parents belonging to the Soma Familia so even at the moment of her birth, she was obliged to join. However, her parents did not look after her but told Lili to constantly earn money for them. Her parents even got killed in a dungeon leaving Lili to fend for herself. The Soma Familia did not take care of her and bullied her. Also she became lonely and isolated. They only cared on how much money she can make so they can have Soma's true wine. One day she was able to drink the when it was distributed to the faction, and she acquired the Magic called Cinder Ella. She tried to be an Adventurer but didn't have the talent and could only change her career into a Supporter. Since the Adventurers looked down on her role and likewise bullied (Not giving rewards, Not healing her, etc) her, she despised them and eventually 'left' the Familia to try and be a normal person. However, found her and inflicted misery on the old couple who took care of her. Thus she too started hating the God Soma as well as all the Adventurers. To conclude, she came back to work under the as a Supporter. A weak and frail Supporter and one with the least important role, she decided betray them eventually and she started stealing, cheating and lying towards the various Adventurers she came in contact with. Plot Volume 2 Lili, in her Chienthrope form, was chased by a male adventurer when she bumped into Bell. When Bell tried to protect her from the mans sword, Ryuu barged in to stop the commotion and Lili escaped. The next day, she approached Bell to be his Supporter for the day. Indicating that profits can be split 70% to Bell, while 30% for her. Later, they both journeyed into the 7th floor of the dungeon. After defeating the 12 monsters, Lili passed a knife and requested Bell to carve a Killer Ant that was killed on the wall. Little did he know that she had taken his dagger during the carve. After carving, the party was disbanded. Later, she was walking in the Main Street Area and entered a shop to sell the stolen knife. However, after testing it, the shop owner concluded that it was a dead knife. Thus, she left the shop and bumped into Syr and Ryu. Ryu confronted Lili, dropping the knife and fleeing the scene. As Bell was searching for his missing dagger, he bumped into the running Lili and shortly after, Ryu and Syr followed. Ryu then procured his missing dagger saying a male Hobbit stole it. The following day, they both went to hunt in the 7th floor again and bagged 26,000 valis. Then, after dividing the valis 50/50, they went for dinner. Volume 3 The day after Bell and Lili reformed their partnership, they lounged at an open air cafe. Discussing Lili's current situation of being considered "dead" to her familia, the Soma Familia. Volume 4 Two days after Bell defeated the minotaur, a party was held for Bell at the Hostess of Fertility. Bell and Lili had Syr and Ryuu join them. Ryuu asked Bell whether he had any party members other than the two of them to which he admitted that he didn't. She warned him that to go deeper in the dungeon he needed more party members. Bell thought about it but couldn't think of anyone that could join, as the only candidate, Naaza had a trauma about the dungeon after almost dying. As Bell contemplated on what to do, a drunk Mord came over and told him that they would help him if Bell shared the girls that were with him, wondering how much Bell paid for them to be with him. Bell was disgusted at Mord and at his companions who were leering at Syr and Lili. Mord made a fatal mistake when he tried to place his hand on Ryuu's shoulder. Ryuu took Bell's glass, emptied it, and covered Mord's hand with it. She twisted the glass and pushed him away from her. Arnya and Chloe smashed chairs over the heads of Mord's level two companions and knocked them out in one hit while complaining the men were a handful to deal with. Lunoire cautioned them while cleaning plates, telling them that their Elf was vicious and they'd better not fight with her. Mord became angry and drew his weapon to attack Ryuu. Mia smashed a table to intimidate them and told them to leave or else. Mord paid for their food and dragged his companions out of the Hostess of Fertility. Volume 5 Bell, Lili, and Welf headed down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they are passed on a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Kashima Ouka, Hitachi Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they try escaping using Lili's items and succeed for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decides to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organizes a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi Al Andromeda, Ryuu Lyon, Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Later on, Bell, Liliruca, and Welf reach the 18th Floor only to be confronted by the Goliath. Having no way of fighting it in their current condition, Bell narrowly managed to escape while carrying Lili and Welf. They successfully escape but start to lose when consciousness when Aiz Wallenstein saves them. Aiz brought them to the Loki Familia camp near Rivira. She revealed that they were on their way back from an expedition but they were camping there for a few days to treat injuries. Aiz takes Bell to meet Finn Deimne, Riveria Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock. On the way back, Bell met Tione Hiryute and Tiona Hiryute, discovering that they saw his status after the fight with the minotaur. He was surprised that Tiona referred to him as "Argonaut-kun". After the introductions Bell returned to his tent to talk with Lili and Welf. The Loki Familia invite them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. Volume 6 Bell, Liliruca, and Welf celebrate their victory over the Goliath and Welf's Rank Up at a bar. Also at the bar were Luan Espel of the Apollo Familia along with Hyacinthus and some other members. Luan began insulting the Hestia Familia and they took the insults before Luan began insulting Hestia. Bell lost it at this point and attacked Luan, forcing both sides to join in. Hyacinthus landed a hard punch on Bell but before the battle could get any farther Bete complained about their attitude and disrupted the mood. Bete helped Bell up by grabbing his shirt and told him to not get ahead of himself. Bete then left the bar with several other Loki Familia members following him. Magic |Cinder Ella | * Transformation Magic. * The transformation target is based on the imagination when chanting. ** When it lacks specificity, it will end in failure. * Recommended for imitation. * Chant Text : '[ Your engraving belongs to me. My engravings still belongs to me ]. * Release Incantation Text : [ Echo is the Signal at Midnight ]. }} Category:Supporter Category:Soma Familia Category:Hestia Familia